mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tree J
The Tree J (otherwise known as TreeJay) is a mythical beast located in the Deepest Darkest Woods who looks and acts like a stereotypical DJ. He is the self-proclaimed disc jockey of the radio-station "WDDF: The Forest" running the show, "Tree-J and the Wolf" and the Warriors for Hire traveled to him to gain his "Golden Spectacles". His catchphrase is "Zing man!" and is voiced by Kyle A. Carrozza. Appearance The Tree-J looks like a tree wearing orange headphones, Golden Spectacle sunglasses and with a mustache-beard combo. Without the spectacles, he has tiny black eyes. Personality The Tree-J acts like a stereotypical DJ often giving announcements of events such as the "Wacky Weekend Wangdoodle", playing radio games such as "Bomb's Away" in which he asks the radio audience their names and they win an explosive Little Blue Bomb and taking their calls. He also has a little woodpecker bird sidekick named Tweeter the Soundbirdhttp://www.thefump.com/lyrics.php?id=2112 who cues special effects and remixes for his radio show. Micro-Shorts He appears in a micro-short where Prohyas tries to get him to pipe down. He uses the Zombie Pumpkin Magisword to try to convince him, but in annoyance, the Zombie Pumpkin shoots "Seeds of the Undead" at him causing him to scream in agony which made it worse. So, Prohyas uses the Dolphin Magisword on him, in which the Dolphin Magisword speaks to the Tree-J and the Tree-J speaks quietly in shock. Prohyas asks the Dolphin Magisword on what she said and the Dolphin Magisword told Prohyas and he gasped in shock. 3-minute shorts His first appearance was in "Bark Attack" in which Prohyas and Vambre needed to give the Golden Spectacles to the Mysterious Hooded Woman so they could gain enough money for the Hoverswords. Prohyas and Vambre were captured by the beast and after playing a game of Bomb's Away, the Tree-J knocks Vambre down in order to drink coffee. With Vambre free, she tries using the Blow Dryer Magisword to blow the spectacles out which failed. The Tree-J dubs Prohyas as "P-Hammer" and makes him his co-host for WDDF hosting Wacky Weekend Wangdoodle. Prohyas uses that to get Vambre to distract the Tree J while he unleashes his plan. Vambre dons an American-accented mom persona who wants to have a nice barbeque with her family to distract the Tree J while Prohyas shoots propellar burgers at the Tree J's mouth. However the Tree J is enjoying it so Prohyas shoots the burgers at the Spectacles causing it to fall down. The Tree J shouts in agony as he believes that he'd just be a middle tree without his sunglasses and tries to capture the two but they fail. 5-minute shorts He returns in the short "Can I Keep Him?" where the Warriors give him replacement Golden Spectacles. His appearance also introduces The Wolf, a wolf who blows loud airhorns behind others. TV series He made his TV debut in the episode "Gotta Get Grup to Get Down" as one of the contestants to be the Royal Entertainer for Rhyboflavin, with his talent being mixmastering. He also appeared in the episode "Action Comedy" hosting a contest for tickets to Broccoli Punch but were threatened by The Broccoli Dumplin' Kids to surrender the tickets to them or be firewood. At first, he wasn't intimidated but when it paned showing the kids close to his promixity, he calmly asked them if they could call the number 1,000 more times. Trivia *The Tree-J may be based on the fact that creator Kyle A. Carrozza wanted to be a radio DJ when he grew up as a kid in kindergarten before getting interested in animation and music in general. His appearance is very similar to Kyle as well with him having Kyle's old beard/mustache combo and having the same voice. *The game "Hoversword Hussle" reveals that the Tree-J is not evil, but just confusing. The game also spells his name as TreeJay. References Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Male